Still Loving You
by Maeva Malfoy Morgenstern
Summary: "Corpy, ¿Estás bien?" La castaña buscaba incansablemente la mirada de su secreto novio, en búsqueda de la respuesta a una inquientante incógnita. Pero la verdadera incógnita llegaría, cuando ella se sienta sumida en un irreal sueño.


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, lugares y nombres propios no son de mi propiedad. Todos ellos pertenecen a JK Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**He aquí mi primer fan-fic publicado en esta página y, por ende, mi primer Rosius. Sinceramente es una pareja que me fascina, no solo porque une a dos personas tan diferentes como Rosebud Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy, sino también por toda la historia que hay detrás del amor de estos dos jóvenes tórtolos.**_

_**Así que, como la situación lo amerita y se justifican por sí solos los motivos, dedicaré este fan-fic a dos amigas que, si bien he conocido hace muy poco tiempo, ya las adoro, pues ambas no tienen problema alguno en demostrarse como son, y me han abierto una puerta que no puedo ignorar. Así que: Elle, Hilly este fic va para ustedes, por lo mucho que me han dado en tan poco tiempo ^^. Gracias, es todo lo que puedo decirles. **_

_**Antes de comenzar con el fic en cuestión, he de aclarar algo: a medida que avancen en la lectura, aparecerá una palabra remarcada en negrita. Esa es la marca para que pongan play a la canción Still Loving You – Scorpions & puedan continuar la lectura.**_

_**Sin más, comenzaré la narración, esperando con verdadera impaciencia sus reviews a la historia. **_

_**Que la disfrusten ^^. **_

El crepúsculo teñía el prodigioso e inmenso castillo de un agradable tono carmesí, cuando el rubio decidió por fin erguirse de la cama e ir a por su traje. Por más que hubo insistido sobre su decline hacia los trajes, como ese, de elegante y costosa costura, su madre ganó la partida alegando que sería solo por una noche. Y sí, eso esperaba realmente. Odiaba los trajes.

Se metió al baño que compartía con el otro Premio Anual del colegio y allí se dio una rápida ducha antes de estarse listo para salir a enfrentar el insoportable bullicio del exterior. «¿Por qué he decidido ir a ese estúpido baile?» le preguntó amenazante a su silenciosa mente quien de pronto, le nubló la grisácea mirada de borrosos y rápidos recuerdos sobre las últimas semanas de clases: la insistencia de Albus Severus Potter, su mejor amigo, para evitar la vergüenza de una soledad preanunciada por su propia timidez ante las mujeres… aunque se rumoreaba que la ''inocente serpiente'' había conseguido pareja en la última clase de la tarde, antes del Gran Baile de Egresados de Hogwarts.

Scorpius Malfoy sonrió, como no lo hizo en mucho tiempo: imaginarse a su mejor amigo, el tímido pero astuto Albus Potter rodeando caballerosamente la cintura de una desafortunada muchacha logró sonsacarle una gélida y burlona carcajada de lo más profundo de su garganta, atrayendo a su vez, la curiosa mirada de varios alumnos que por allí pasaban rumbo al mismo objetivo: el Gran Comedor. Les miró de reojo, resaltando así la superioridad que solía demostrar ante el resto logrando que estas se apartasen de su anguloso y fino rostro para posarse nuevamente en el camino.

Apartó sin mucho cuidado a los alumnos que se habían acobardado en la entrada del baile, abriéndose camino a exasperados empujones cuando notó que no se movían ni un ápice de donde se encontraban. Rodó los ojos, inhalando el dulzón aire que allí se expandía para calmar sus propios nervios y evitar un profano escándalo en una ceremonia de graduación. _Su_ propia ceremonia de graduación, se obligó a pensar, mientras tomaba asiento apaciblemente en una de las decoradas sillas que habían colocado. Cruzó, verosímilmente descuidado, una pierna flexionada sobre la otra, esperando por su pareja de baile.

Y es que Scorpius Malfoy no había tenido inconveniente alguno con escoger una hermosa joven que lo acompañara aquella noche; el rubio poseía como característica, aquello que el resto del cuerpo estudiantil masculino solo tenía por desastrosa habilidad: elegancia, caballerosidad, galantería, egocentrismo…y una dosis…de acuerdo, una gran dosis, de hermosura. Oh sí.

Si debía ser sincero, se había divertido a lo grande al ver la desmesurada cantidad de chicas que a él se habían intentado acercar durante los recreos, para pedirles, tímidamente, que fuera su pareja de baile. ¿Cómo rechazar tales bellas doncellas aunque ya tuviera pareja para esa estúpida ceremonia? No podía dejarlas con las manos vacías… no sería un caballero si lo hiciera ¿no?

Frunció los labios para ocultar un repentino cosquilleo de placer que le azotó internamente, cuando recordó las hermosas alumnas con las cuales se había acostado la ante-última semana de clases. Sin duda alguna, el mejor recuerdo que se llevaría de aquel colegio.

Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando un poco.

El Gran Comedor lucía de un espectral blanco, perfectamente equilibrado con la decoración que habían traído para la ocasión: extensos manteles color blanco crema cubrían pequeñas mesitas redondas cada una destinada a una familia en particular de los graduados; con efecto similar: a las sillas no solo las cubría una fina seda del mismo color, sino también un refinado listón negro que seguramente su madre hubiera desaprobado. Del inmenso techo del Comedor colgaban miles de estrellas simuladas para ''descender mágicamente'' el estrellado y despejado cielo nocturno. Scorpius se preguntó cuánto de su valioso tiempo hubo tardado el profesorado de Hogwarts en colgar las benditas estrellas. Esperaba, no mucho.

— ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Usted debería entrar con el otro Premio Anual! ¡Ande! ¡Apúrese! — la anciana, pero igualmente atemorizante y estricta, profesora McGonagall corría al rubio que segundos antes estuviera observando con evidente aburrimiento cómo el salón se iba llenando de gente. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el aludido retomó su camino hacia la salida del lugar a esperarla…_a ella_. ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Por qué lo castigaba de aquella forma?

Grácil cual hipnóticos pasos de gacela, con una belleza única y deslumbrante, únicamente comparable a una deidad griega, una esbelta y delgada castaña bajaba a tímidos pasos la escalera de caracol, como temiendo caerse por su propia torpeza. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en su delicado vestido color rojo, sintiéndose delirar en una incurable y extraña enfermedad de la cual, la muchacha era culpable. El cabello que normalmente llevara atado en una nerd coleta de caballo en aquella ocasión le caía suavemente por la espalda, cual castaño manantial que tantas veces lo habían embriagado con su excéntrico perfume a rosas rojas. Ninguna otra descripción podía ajustarse a ella, salvo, quizás, una suave y delicada rosa roja que se acercaba peligrosamente a él, cuando aún, no se había recuperado del primer impacto.

Oh, Merlín qué ganas de besarla. ¡Por más que fuera delante de todo el colegio! ¿Qué importaban sus padres? ¿El prometedor futuro como presidente de la empresa familiar? ¿El hecho que todos los estuvieran observando? No, no importaba. Porque ella era…_suya_. Y de nadie más.

Extendió, torpemente, un brazo para que ella lo tomara. La castaña entrelazó con delicadeza su blanco brazo alrededor del suyo y sintió por fin, un apoyo. El rubio le observó expectante y maravillado, a lo que ella respondió con una burlona risita.

— ¿Te sorprendí, Malfoy? Ya cierra la boca, o se llenarán de excrementos de doxy

— Tú siempre tan dulce — replicó el aludido con una fingida mueca de desaprobación.

— Digamos que tengo un gran maestro para eso — respondió ella sonriéndole en respuesta al oculto cumplido que los ojos grisáceos del rubio le expresaban, silenciosos pero sinceros.

— Te dije que juntarte demasiado con Potter te traería malos modales — agregó Scorpius con voz sarcástica pero divertida al sentir un leve codazo en su pecho.

Las pulcras y detalladas puertas del Gran Comedor dejaron paso a una intimidante multitud de estudiantes y sus respectivos padres, acallando al rubio en su siguiente cumplido a la castaña. Retomando la aristocrática postura que le identificaba como miembro de su familia, caminó con envidiable elegancia por el marmolado suelo tomado del brazo con aquella castaña que le había robado el aliento desde la primera vez que le había visto, con once años, en la estación de King Cross. Caminó tomado del brazo con su anónima princesa, aquella dulce doncella que le había velado el sueño durante cuatro años. Aquella incógnita respuesta a una repetida pregunta ya hastiada de oír por los pasillos del colegio. Caminó tomado del brazo con la dueña de un profundo sentimiento cuyo único dolor era el no poder reclamarla públicamente como suya.

De entre todas las familias del Mundo Mágico…¿Por qué los Malfoy y los Weasley debían enfrentarse en un interminable duelo por saberse mejor que el otro? Cosas del Destino, quizás.

— ¿Estás bien, Corpy? — el rubio centró nuevamente su atención en los profundos ojos castaños de ella, ya erguidos en el centro exacto del Gran Salón, donde todos podían observarlos. Su voz no había sido más que un susurro, y aún así le había escuchado perfectamente. El rubio suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza no muy convencido.

Lentamente, le dio una vuelta para comenzar el Baile: un paso siguió al otro y al segundo siguiente, ya danzaban armoniosamente coordinados, desplazándose cual profesionales bailarines por toda la pista. Repetidas veces oyó lejanamente sollozos ahogados provenientes con toda seguridad de su madre, Astoria Greengrass, cargados de orgullo y melancolía típica de madre al ver que su hijo ya ha crecido. Por el contrario, el elitista Draco Malfoy observaba con el mentón perfectamente erguido en señal de evidente orgullo hacia su único heredero, ya pronto a tomar su cargo en la empresa familiar luego de haber obtenido las mejores calificaciones de su curso, junto a la sabelotodo hija de la comadreja y la rata de biblioteca…pero eso era lo de menos.

Sus ojos grisáceos la reclamaban con efusiva franqueza, mientras se movía al compás de una suave melodía que en aquella ocasión se tocaba, como apertura al baile. Rosebud Weasley le devolvía una triste sonrisa, dibujada en sus finos y rosados lados como única respuesta a su plegaria. ¿Cuánto podría soportar?

Ella, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él, acarició su mejilla a modo de caricia pero a la vez, de advertencia. Él, cerró los ojos ante la oleada de recuerdos que esto acontecía. Sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, que ninguna relación guardó con una nueva apertura de las dos grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, y sostuvo su delicada mano entre las suyas a pesar de la advertencia que la castaña y su mente, le gritaban silenciosamente.

Como antecediendo el episodio que estaba por llegar, la suave melodía se tornó en una agradable melodía, cuyos protagonistas fueron la batería y una bien afinada guitarra. Rose enarcó ambas cejas cuando se detuvieron repentinamente en el centro de la pista, algo que sus padres advirtieron enseguida.

— Estaré bien cada vez que oiga tu voz diciéndome que me amas, Rose — susurró el rubio aún con los ojos cerrados pero con su mano entrelazada con la suya. La castaña se mordió, nerviosa, el labio sin saber si dejarse llevar por las palabras del rubio. Este, abrió por fin los grisáceos ojos que tan embobada habían tenido a la castaña desde su primer encuentro, a los once años, en la estación King Cross; y valiéndose de la blanca mano de ella, le dio una pequeña vuelta para luego tomarla por la espalda y apoyar sus manos en su vientre.

Las curiosas miradas del resto del alumnado ahora estaban posadas sobre ellos, incluyendo los grisáceos ojos de cierto rubio platinado que paseaban confundido, la mirada yendo de uno a otro; de su hijo a la hija de la comadreja y viceversa.

Del otro lado, un pelirrojo con las orejas visiblemente coloradas por la furia y el implacable impulso de asesinato a ciertos rubios, también observaba a la pareja solo retenido por su esposa, quien los miraba con los ojos como platos. Cuando Rose clavó en ella su castaña mirada, tan similar a la suya, su madre no pudo más que echarse a llorar emocionada

— Allí estaré mi amor, mientras no tengas a nadie más esperando a por ti

**Scorpius** nunca supo si fue el rozar de los rosados labios de Rose sobre su oreja para susurrarle aquellas dulces palabras, o fue la inmensa dicha que repentinamente lo azotó… quizás ambas. Quizás, el hecho de, finalmente, poder reclamarla públicamente como suya, sin tener que ahogar impulsos cada vez que otro se acercaba a la castaña con claras intensiones de conquista y posterior abuso. Quizás, la diversión de ver la exagerada reacción de su padre quien aquella noche fingió un intento de asesinato en primer grado. Quizás, las lágrimas de júbilo y emoción entremezcladas de su madre y su nueva suegra.

El mundo, tal cual lo conocía, se derrumbó bajo sus pies. ¿Cómo podían estar al final de una hermosa historia?

- ¿Por qué buscaría otra persona, mi amor, si nunca hallaré a nadie como tú?

Una cálida lágrima corrió solitariamente por su maquillada mejilla cuando el rubio pronunció aquellas palabras. Sintiendo una oleada de incierto cosquilleo en su estómago, Rosebud Weasley irguió su mirada hasta hallarla nuevamente con aquellos misteriosos perlados ojos. Un escalofrío, para nada desagradable, cubrió bajo su manto la blanca piel de la muchacha cuando sus brazos rodearon con increíble seguridad el cuello de su novio, haciéndole sonreír.

Sus piernas le respondieron, cuando, al enviarle efusivamente la señal, les ordenó alzarse sobre sus delgados pies para alcanzar así la altura del rubio. Este, tomándose su tiempo, corrió con caballerosa delicadeza el castaño cabello de ella hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto hermosas pinceladas del más armonioso rubí que sus mejillas podrían haberle regalado.

- Siempre estaré para ti, porque eres la única mujer a la que amo – susurró él, sentenciando así su vida a un fuerte lazo que, a partir de entonces, uniría a ambos jóvenes por el resto de su vida.

Rose se mordió el labio, sonriendo entre sus más íntimos sueños, tras haber cerrado por fin sus ojos, esperando el ansiado beso en público que él buscaba darle hacía tanto tiempo. De fondo, podía escuchar una melodiosa voz femenina, cantando dulcemente el estribillo de una canción demasiado conocida…

Los tenues rayos de un naciente sol primaveral, despertaron repentinamente a la joven castaña, haciéndola despejarse en cuestión de segundos. ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Pero, ¿si lo era…por qué podía escuchar esa suave melodía aun?

Se irguió con presunta rapidez de su cama, sin molestarse en colocar su sedosa bata encima del blanco pijama. Abrió la puerta con efusiva fuerza, echando a correr por los desiertos pasillos cubiertos de una luminosidad que volvía todo, extrañamente, como de ensueño.

¿Estaría soñando?

Sus pasos apenas eran borrosos avances por el irreal pasillo adornado con un extraño papel color rojo bordó. El sol inundaba su pálida y lloroso semblante, cubriéndolo de una enigmática luminosidad que le hacía lucir como una menuda muñeca de porcelana. Dobló con violenta velocidad por un corredor adyacente, logrando golpearse con una de las mesitas ratonas que allí habían depuesto como adorno. Sintió un ligero dolor agudo sobre su costado izquierdo más le ignoró y continuó su apresurada aventura.

En su mente, se fueron formando imágenes que no pudo dejar de reconocer como presuntos recuerdos del baile de aquella noche. ¿O todo había sido un sueño y ahora no hacía más que revivirlo en su mente? Pero todo parecía tan real…

A su mente llegó vívidamente el pálido y férreo semblante del hombre que, desde hacía cuatro años, le velaba el sueño todas las noches. Sus ojos grises le bastaban para iluminar el más tormentoso día de diciembre; sus pálidas manos, para entrar en calor frente a una suave nevada como las que solían observar en silencio, apartados de todo el colegio. ¿Él también sería un sueño? Si así fuera, Scorpius Malfoy sería el sueño del cual jamás querría despertar.

Bajó, ya casi derrumbada, las marmóreas escaleras de la sala principal. La habitación se hallaba en completo silencio, salvo por aquella melodiosa voz femenina que continuaba cantando en voz baja, en un cercano lugar. Rosebud Weasley paseó desesperadamente la mirada por el silencioso ambiente hasta dar con la presunta puerta que la llevaría al corazón del misterio. A torpes pasos se abrió pasos hasta ella, notando cómo temblaban ligeramente las manos cuando, una de ellas, se posó con incrédula suavidad sobre el pomo. La castaña cerró los ojos, rogando que si todo aquello no era más que un sueño…despertara pronto.

Pero su mente quiso otra cosa: tras un chirrido, aquella puerta le dejó por delante otro panorama completamente diferente. Ya la pálida pero alegre luz de un primaveral sol de septiembre le cegó por unos instantes, aumentando ese desesperante sentimiento de creerse dentro de un sueño, llenándolo todo a su vez de una asombrosa vitalidad.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó una divertida vocecilla femenina, sentada cómodamente en un pulcro sillón color cobre. ¿Mamá?

Rose abrió los ojos como platos, dirigiendo su castaña mirada hacia la joven rubia. Fue entonces cuando ella sonrió…con una infantil sonrisa cargada de felicidad y, a la vez, una tangible superioridad solo reconocida en una sola persona…

Rose clavó los ojos en los grisáceos de aquella niña…y lo comprendió todo.

Aquella niña y sus grisáceos ojos tan semejantes a alguien.

Aquella niña quien le hacía recordar tanto al amor de su vida… y ahora parecía tenerlo en frente, sonriéndole con suficiencia, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a sus débiles brazos, incapaces de contener una infantil alegría al ver a quien era su madre.

Rose apenas sonrió, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Si era aquella niña la que cantaba tan conocida canción…estaba soñando? La joven rubia apartó su redondo semblante cubierto de castañas pecas para divisar a su ascendiente con una evidente jovialidad.

- Rosie… ¿estás bien? – una gélida voz se hizo presente en el lugar, tirando por tierra sus intentos por serenarse. La aludida alzó una llorosa mirada hacia un apuesto rubio, erguido aristocráticamente sobre la pulcra alfombra de la sala. Recordó aquella frase…y sonrió, por vez primera en toda la tarde.

- Estaré bien cada vez que oiga tu voz diciéndome que me amas, Scorpius – su voz temblaba un poco pero eso no evitó que el rubio le mirara con una ceja enarcada antes de sonreír con suficiencia…como aquella niña que aún seguía recostada sobre sus brazos. El blondo se acercó a ambas y las envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que, en cierto modo, le devolvieron una vitalidad que sentía haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Sus castaños ojos se alzaron hasta hallarlos con aquellos grisáceos, expectantes, sinceros, enamorados…tanto como la primera vez.

- Y yo te sigo amando como la primera vez, Rose.

Sonrió, pues no pudo hacer nada más. Aquella era la misma respuesta sincera que el rubio le había dado la primera vez en el Baile. ¿Acaso podía esperar despertarse de tan dulce sueño?.


End file.
